friend
by A Maxi
Summary: "bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja?" usul Misa "Hmm...berarti, teman saya bertambah lagi" balas L... LxLightxMisa Friendship. First fic in this fandom. RnR please, flame diterima. 1103 words


**I/N**: Hai...saya naka baru di FDNI...! sebenernya saya dah lamajadi silent reader disini...*Di gebukin atu FDNI* karena ulah saya itu, saya bermaksud membuat fic untuk disini...tapi, berhubung fic yang mau di-publish di apus sodara saya yang jail tapi kalo marah lebih serem dari Beyond birthday, saya jadi bikin fic baru tentang L, Light dan Misa dalam persahabatan...ngutip dari komik sih... moga-moga bagus ...(Jelek juga) Ok, bagi yang gak suka pairingnya, mendingan gak usah baca karena anda cuma nyari masalah kalo nge flame saya..

* * *

><p><strong>-Friends-<strong>

**Death note is belong to:**  
><strong>Takeshi Obata<strong>  
><strong>and<strong>  
><strong>Takeshi Ooba<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I Might end up liking you!" (-L to Misa, vol 6, chapter 49)<strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana sedang panas di kantor investigasi L... perdebatan terjadi di antara L dengan Souichiro dan anaknya, Light mengenai 'Melindungi nyawa' dalam penyelesaian rencana Yotsuba.<p>

"Saya akan menangkap Kira sendirian. Waktunya hanya sebulan... kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih cepat..." Seru L tenang sembari berjalan ke pintu keluar (tentu saja diikuti Light karena di borgol bersama).

* * *

><p>"Mau ke mana, sih..?" tanya Light sembari mengikuti L.<p>

"Ke Kamar Amane. Maaf, saya tahu Light-kun sependapat dengan ayahnya. Tapi, karena borgol ini tak bisa dibuka, Light-kun harus ikut saya." Jawab L sembari menekan salah satu tombol Lift dengan gaya aneh-nya.

* * *

><p>Misa sedang membaca buku di dalam kamarnya di markas L. Kemudian dia melihat L dan Light masuk ke kamarnya.<p>

"Eh, Light... hari ini boleh kencan ya...?" seru Misa. L dan Light masih diam. Bibir Misa manyun sedikit "Bareng Ryuzaki..."

L meluncur mendekati Misa. Misa reflek menghindar sedikit "Misa-san, kau benar-benar mencintai Light-kun...?" tanya L.

"Ah...ya...Tentu saja!" seru Misa. Seperti dengan nada ngotot.

"Tapi kau juga memuja Kira... Kalau diminta memilih, kau memilih Light-kun atau Kira...?" tanya L (Padahal sama aja orang nya"

"Tentu saja pilih Light dong..! Memang sih, aku ingin bertemu Kira untuk berterima kasih, tapi itu bukan cinta.. Jadi pilih Light..!"

"Tapi Light-kun ingin menangkap Kira, betulkan..?" tanya L.

"Tuh dengarkan, Lalu gimana..?" seru L sembari mendekati Misa sehingga jarak hidung mereka hanya berjarak 5-6 cm.

Misa menjauh sedikit. "Kalau Light ingin menangkapnya, tidak apa, kok.."

"Berarti, Misa-san pasti mau membantu Light-kun melakukan penyelidikan jika dimintai bantuan, kan..?"

"Tentu saja, Misa akan melakukan apa saja untuk Light!"

"Kalo begitu, saya ini siapa..?" L menunjuk dirinya.

"Hah...Ryuuzaki, kan...? nama belakangnya sih Misa gak tahu..." jawab Misa.

"Kalau L..?"

"Orang yang suaranya sering terdengar di layar komputer dengan tulisan 'L'..."

"Ya, benar..." seru L.

"YOOSS..!" seru Misa senang. Walopun dalam hati Light membatin 'Kok mereka berdua jadi kayak orang tolol gitu sih..? jelas-jelas Ryuzaki itu L' kemudian L menjelaskan rencana-nya. mendingan kita percepat karena cuma buang waktu, kalo pengen baca, baca aja death note volume 6...:P

* * *

><p>"Oi, Ryuuzaki, itu tak bisa jadi jaminan, bukan..? lagi pula, jika L sudah dibunuh, mereka tidak akan membutuh kan Misa lagi, lalu akan menyuruh KIRA untuk membunuhnya..." seru Light (pura-pura) kawathir mendengar rencana L yang diberikan pada Misa.<p>

"Light-kun., kalau kita menang, Misa-san tidak akan mati. Lagipula, selama masih diborgol, nasib kita pasti sama, kan? kalau saya mati, Light -kun juga akan mati, kalau begitu, Misa-san akan sangat sedih, bukan..?" balas Ryuuzaki.

"Saya dan Light-kun mati, atau KIRA tertangkap, pilih mana...?" tanya L pada Misa.

"KIRA tertangkap...! aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Light..!" seru Misa.

"Ya, benar, saya tahu..."

"Oi, Ryuuzaki. itu berbahaya sekali..!" seru Light Kembali (pura-pura) khawatir dengan Misa.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, saya sedang buru-buru...Lagipula, keberanian Misa Amane, dan Cintanya pada Light-kun paling besar di dunia ini..." kata L.

"!..Ryu...Ryuuzaki...!" balas Misa kaget. "Mu...mungkin Misa sudah salah sangka... Misa pikir kamu orang jahat...Ternyata kamu memahami perasaan Misa..ya?" jawab Misa kaget

"Ya, Misa-san, kau memang cocok bersama Light-kun..." Misa tambah jauh bersemangat mendengarnya.

'CUP' Misa mencium pipi L. "terima kasih Ryuuzaki..!"

"Hei, nanti saya jadi suka, lho..." ucap Ryuuzaki.

"Huh...amit-amit, ya..." bibir Misa monyong. "Oh,ya, Ryuuzaki.. bagaimana kalau kita jadi teman saja..?"

"Eh... Ya, sudah... teman saya akhirnya bertambah satu lagi, loh... "

"Tentu..! semua teman Light adalah teman Misa juga...!" seru Misa sambil berputar-putar.

"Terus... Misa tak akan mengkhianati teman lho...kita berkerja sama untuk menangkap Kira...!"

Pada hari itu... L dan Misa menjadi teman...tentu karena Light... tapi hal itu hanya terjadi sebentar.

* * *

><p>Gerakan itu terjadi seolah begitu lambat. jatuhnya L, dan juga Sendok kecilnya itu terasa dikali beberapa menit. Mendadak L teringat lonceng gereja... yang hanya akan dibunyikan jika ada orang yang mau menikah atau...<p>

Meninggal.

Jantung L terasa mau meledak. sakit sekali. Tapi, dia merasakan hal yang lebih sakit. melihat senyum dingin dari seseorang yang menahannya. dia lupa ini siapa. tapi, dari dinginnya senyuman itu, dia yakin orang itu adalah KIRA. Dan, orang itu juga seorang YAGAMI LIGHT. 'ternyata...selama ini...aku...' kata-kata hati terakhir L yang gagal terucapkan. Tapi, yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, seorang L Lawliet telah dikhianati kedua sahabatnya. yang gila oleh ambisi dan buta oleh cinta.

* * *

><p>IN: SAh...Jadi juga...saya buat 5 jam non-stop nih...capek saya. habisnya, saya bingung pengen bikinnya kayak gimana. apa saya kurang mengerti persahabatan palsu ini karena Death Note adalah komik dewasa sedangkan saya masih 14 tahun. (jangan tanya kenapa saya boleh/bisa baca death note, kalo saya pengen baca komik dewasa, sebelom saya baca, dilihat dulu sama ortu saya, ada sisi 'gitu-gitu'nya apa nggak, kalo gak, baru boleh...) Jujur, saya ngakak pertama kali baca bagian si L bilang "Nanti saya jadi suka, lho" ke Misa.

Dan, saya merasa aneh dengan Misa, pertama saya melihat pemunculannya di komik, saya langsung mengetahui bahwa dia gadis polos dan ceria, sehingga saya menyukainya. lalu, saya jadi membencinya karena dia membunuh L. Dan sekarang, saya kasihan padanya (juga sama Teru). entah, mungkin itu karena saya masih berumur 14 tahun sedangkan Death Note itu komik dewasa ato apa. Last, Review please..! Biar saya bisa membantu meramaikan fandom Death note juga..!


End file.
